A New Light
by MoonlightQuill408
Summary: (Takes place in an alternate timeline and before 'Dragons fire') Kirito has won against Yuuki in the 4th ALO swordsman tornament, he was the first one to find her one the Island before she died and was given the 'Mother's Rosario' skill but one question remains, what happens to the sleeping knights guild and who will now lead them after Yuuki's death?Maybe Kirito is the new light?
1. Kirito vs Yuuki

**If you haven't guessed, all my SAO stories take place in an Alternate timeline were Kirito won his last duel with Yuuki in ALFhiem buy using the Excalibur, received the Mother's** **Rosario skill and was voted the 3rd Leader of the Sleeping Knight's guild, Hope you enjoy!xxoo**

 **Alfhiem, floor 29 New Aincrad, March 28th 2026**

It was possibly the biggest event in the history of Alfhiem, players were swarming left and right to the Colosseum on floor 29 in New Aincrad to see the final duel of the 4th annual master swordsmen tournament: Kirito vs Yuuki, ticket sale's were even higher then the one were Heathcliff and Kirito dueled during the SAO Incident, merchants were outside the stadium selling merchandise to the players, t-shirts, posters, banners, toy figures, flags in two different colours ( Black and white for Kirito or purple and red for Yuuki) and many more fan item's for supporters for either side, the players also took bets on who would win at the gamblers desk.

"I wager 100 credits on Kirito" a male cat sith said at the desk.

"Waste of money, I bet 150 on Yuuki" said the imp next to him.

"What do you mean? Kirito will defiantly win, he has the Excalibur!" The cat sith argued.

"But Yuuki has a unique 11 hit sword skill!" The Imp reminded him.

"The Excalibur is the most powerful sword in the game!" The cat sith said.

"Kirito lost to her last time they dueled" said the Imp smirking.

"Only because he didn't use the Excalibur" the cat with smirked.

"Only one way to settle this it seems" said the Imp, the cat sith smiled and both of them dropped a large bag of money on the gamblers desk.

"300" both said before leaving to take their seats at the stadium.

About a hundred thousand players were sitting inside the stadium where a large sand pit was centered in the middle where the two best players in Alfhiem were to battle, players were holding purple and red or black and white flags, holding posters saying different supportive phrases for either Yuuki or Kirito and two balcony's were standing over the crowd with one opposite the other, the sleeping knights were watching from they're side while Asuna, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica, Leafa, Sinon and Yui were watching from the other balcony.

''Oh this is so exciting!'' Silica exclaimed in excitement as she waved her black and white flag.

''Yeah, I've never knew there were this many players in Alfhiem until now'' said Lizbeth wearing painted black and white stripes on her cheeks.

''I'll tell you one thing though, once Kirito use's his Excalibur, Yuuki probably won't stand a chance'' Leafa explained ''The Excalibur is the most powerful sword in the game''

''But he defeated Oberon and he had one'' Klein pointed out wearing a white shirt saying 'Kirito for president!' In black on the front.

''That's because Oberon lacked the skill and experience for it'' Leafa said ''Kirito on the other hand has spent 2 and a half years in SAO honing his skill's making him more worthy of its power, him with that, he's pretty much invincible'' she finished, Asuna smiled.

''He's still almost invincible even without the sword'' she said ''However Yuuki is much more agile with her 11 hit sword skill, not even I could beat her'' she added, Klein huffed.

''Well I sure hope to hell that he wins, I bet half the item's in my inventory for his victory'' he revaled before a male Pooka in gold robes appeared in a puff of yellow smoke, he held a microphone in his hands to his lips.

''Ladies and gentlemen!'' Gonishi announced into the mic ''This is the moment you've all been waiting for, the ultimate battle, today history will be made in Alfhiem as the two most powerful players of the entire game do battle to prove once and for all who is the Ultimate sword-fighter! Both of them have fought tooth and nail to climb the ranks of the tournament but only one shall go down in history as the champion and take home the prize to mark this moment...The Golden Wings of Destiny!'' he finished making a small trophy with golden pair of wings on it in his free hand before the crowd cheered.

''On this side'' he turned to his left ''The player who some would say has the speed and strength of seven other players, the girl with the most unique sword skill ever seen, the co-founder and leader of the sleeping knights guild, the absolute sword, cheer foooooooor Yuuki!'' he revealed before a purple object flew at max speed around the stadium, it flew in a majestic pattern before purple fireworks exploded in the daytime sky, Yuuki's supporters cheered for her while Kirito fans booed her, Yuuki smiled as she basked in the attention from the crowd before landing beside Gonishi, she bowed to the audience.

''Aw man look at that entrance!'' he said in amazement, Yuuki blushed ''Yuuki how are you today?'' he asked holding the mic to her.

''Very good thank you'' she answered happily before Gonishi calmed the crowd down.

''Alright and on this side'' he turned to his right ''A player forged in the terror of SAO, he freed thousands from two madmen, a man with fire in his heart and a will made out of pure steel, The player who single handedly faced Oberons hordes at the world tree, the black swordsman, The hero of Aincrad, Ladies and gentlemen its the one the only...Kirito!'' he yelled before a large puff of black smoke emitted from the right side of the stadium, a beam of black smoke moved at high speed across the Audience and performed a series of aero-acrobatic moves in the sky as Kirito supporters cheered and even some of Yuuki's supporter's clapped for Kirito's performance, the trail of smoke then wrote 'Kirito' in the sky before it plummeted to the ground beside Gonishi opposite Yuuki, the smoke cleared to reveal Kirito with his fist on the ground wearing a black cape on his back, he smirked as he got up and bowed to the Audience how cheered for him in response, he face Gonishi who looked astonished by his entrance.

''Wow, I...I...I am speechless!'' he said eyes widened ''Kirito, how are you today?'' he asked him, Kirito took the mic of him.

''Better now that I'm about to show this girl her place'' he remarked on the Mic, the crowd oohed at his roast, Yuuki frowned and grabbed the mic.

''Ready to lose again Kirito?'' she coyly asked him, the crowd oohed at her comeback, Kirito took the mic.

''May the best man win'' he replied with a smirk, the crowd oohed loader at his roast, Gonishi took the mic with a smile.

''Oooh someone call 911 because shot's have been fired!'' he said ''But guy's this is a duel not a rap battle! We want to see some action here! Now players, this will be a fair battle, no healing magic, no flying, no shield magic, no crossbows and no fist's or kick's, now I know the duels have always had a 2 minuite time limit but since this is the championship round, they get 4 minutes! they are to go until either one of them lose's all heath or the time run's out and which ever player has the highest amount of heath left will be the winner!'' he finished as the crowed cheered, Gonishi held Kirito to him.

''Now Kirito, try to win please, I bet every credit I had on you, no pressure'' he whispered in his ear, Kirito just smiled.

''Don't worry'' he whispered back ''This time, she won't be so fortunate'' before he and Yuuki faced eachother, Gonishi flew to a safe distance as they both disabled their wings.

''Ready?'' Kirito asked her as he sent her the duel request.

''Are you?'' she replied pressing the accept button, the countdown began on ten seconds, Yuuki unsheathed her purple sword from her hip, Kirito took off his cape and brought out his Excalibur from his back, it's blade shone in the sunlight as he pointed the tip to her, the crowd gasped at the sight of the legendary weapon.

''No way!'' Jun shouted shocked.

''The Excalibur?!'' asked Nori.

''The strongest weapon in the game!'' Talken explained.

''How did he get that?!'' asked Tecchi.

Yuuki was shocked to see the weapon, she had no Idea that the player she once defeated was in possession of the legendary Excalibur, how come he didn't use it in their last duel? still, she was not going to let that dose her fiery spirit, she had her original sword skill, If this was her last duel then she at least was going to give it her all, she put her game face on as the counter reached five.

''Scared Yuuki?'' asked Kirito with a smile.

''You wish'' she frowned before the counter reached zero.

Kirito dashed forward and slashed his sword at Yuuki who blocked it with her own sword, causing a shock wave and sending her back a few feet, she charged at him and launched a few quick attacks at him which he either dodged or blocked with his own sword, the crowd watched in awe as the two players battled, Kirito responded by parrying her last attack and countered with slash's and jabs, Yukki blocked them but the force to the sword caused her to step back as she blocked, she yelled in fury and flurried with her sword at him, Kirito used an opportunity in her attack to block her attack's and slash her left knee, she grunted in pain as a red mark appeared were Kirito slashed her, her health decreased by 25 percent in the mid-yellow section, she retaliated by cutting his ear, he grunted as his health decreased by 10 percent, Kirito clutched his ear as Yuuki got back up.

''Your agility is unmatched'' he complemented.

''And your weapon has perfect heath per attack ratio'' she smiled back, the crowd cheered as the fight continued.

Kirito noticed that his attack in Yuuki's limb slightly decreased her speed as she attacked him again a little slower then before.

''the sword must have an area of effect feature'' he thought as he dodged another attack and countered it with a jab ''I could use that to my advantage''

He got curious and as Yuuki tried to stab him in the chest he slide along and slashed the back of her hand, she grunted and clutched it as her health decreased into the yellow, that really got her mad, she rushed at him and attacked him with a series of slashes and jabs, Kirito got hit twice in the chest, his health decreased into the mid-yellow section.

''Come on Daddy!'' cried Yui from Asuna's shoulder ''You can do it!''

Kirito staggered back and parried her charge attack with a slash to the middle, she screamed in pain and feel to her knees, clutching her stomach and breathed heavily, Kirito walked two feet away and pointed his sword to her waiting for her to attack.

Yuuki weakly lifted her head to face him ''He's so much more powerful now that his using that weapon'' she thought, she gazed up at the timer: 2 minutes and 15 seconds left, her health is now at the beginning of the red, ''How I'm I going to win now?'' she thought to herself.

''Master get up!'' Jun cried.

''Don't give up master!'' shouted Tecchi

''Master your skill, use your skill!'' cried Siune.

''Use it!'' screamed Nori, Yukki smiled weakly, she knew what to do.

Yuuki slowly got on her feet using her sword for support, Kirito was shocked to see that she could take it but waited for her to attack first.

''Tired Yuuki?'' he asked while smirking ''Well that's just a damn shame, cause I'm just getting warmed up!'' he exclaimed pointing the tip of the Excalibur to her, she gave a small chuckle.

''You won't win so easily'' she said before holding her sword in between her hands.

her eyes turned from red to purple as she charged up her sword skill, her sword glowed then burned into a purple flame and a purple aura surrounded her.

''Your 11 hit sword skill'' Kirito smiled ''Bring it on!'' he yelled standing in a defensive position, his eyes turned from black to gold, his Excalibur burned into an orange/red color before a gold aura surrounded him, his friends looked shocked.

''What's he doing?'' Silica asked Asuna.

''Is that a sword skill?'' Sinon asked her too.

''I...I don't know'' Asuna replied ''I've never seen him do that before''

Yuuki saw this happen before her eyes, she had never seen another player do this, was this a sword skill inclusive only to the Excalibur? she had no time to think about that, the timer was 1 minute and 30 seconds now, she completed her start up for her 11 hit sword skill and yelled as she charged at him, Kirito yelled too but did something else, he knelt down and turned the sword around in a 360 degree circle as she got close to him, he then clashed his sword with her's, knocking it upwards out of pattern of her skill, making it stop completely and the Excalibur slashed up her chest afterward's making everyone gasp in shock, her eye's widened in shock and the world slowed down as she landed on her knees behind Kirito, he stayed in a pose with his sword in front, the crowd held their breath for what was going to happen next, Yukki looked up to the sky for a moment wincing in pain before collapsing on her face.

''Checkmate'' Kirito whispered as Yuuki's health dropped to zero turning her into a purple flame.

The crowd broke out in cheer at his victory, fan's were shaking hands and high fiving each other in happiness and his friend were yelling in joy while Yuuki's fans slowly clapped and pouted in response and the sleeping knight were looking down and shocked all at once at their master's defeat, the screen showed Kirito as the winner, Kirito looked shocked.

''I've done it'' he said to himself in disbelief ''I can't believe it, I really can't'' he added before Gonishi ran up to him and held his hand up.

''Ladies and gentlemen, behold our champion of the 4th Annual swordsman tournament: Kirito!'' he announced before the crowd cheered for him, confetti and streamers flew down onto the stadium, Kirito smiled and bowed to the audience, he then looked to the purple flame, walked to it and touched it, bringing back Yuuki, she got up on her feet and looked down.

''Well done Kirito'' she said sadly ''You won, congratulations'' she smiled and turned to leave, but Kirito grabbed her shoulders turning her to face him, they looked at eacthother for a moment before Kirito offered his hand to shake hers, she smiled and accepted.

''You fought well Yuuki'' he said happily ''It's been a pleasure dueling with you''

''Likewise'' she smiled as the crowed cheered at the friendly gesture, Gonishi appeared in-between them with the trophy for Kirito, he tapped them on the shoulder.

''Sorry to break up the little peace offering and all but we still have to give out the awards'' he said, both of them nodded and backed away, Gonishi cleared his throught.

''Wow, just wow'' he begun ''What a tournament this has been eh? the two best players battling out to see who's victorious only to find the hero of Aincrad coming out on top with only 45 seconds to spare! Now is the time for the awards: In first place, Kirito!'' he announced, the crowd cheered while Kirito waved and smiled to them before Gonishi handed him the award.

''Thank's to you, I've doubled my money, your cool man, your cool'' Gonishi whispered to him before continuing ''In second place: Yuuki!'' he announced before handing her a smaller trophy of a silver sword, she happily accepted it as the crowd cheered for her too ''In third place: Commander Eugene!'' he announced walking up to him, Eugene sulked as Gonishi put a tiny bronze medal around his neck, only a few of the crowd clapped for him while the others remained silent.

''Loser'' Gonishi whispered to him, Eugene huffed in response.

 **That's the first chapter for this story, will do more chapters but for now,Cheerio!xxxooo**


	2. Mother's Rosario

**This is chapter 2 everyone, for the sake of copyright, I'll change what was said on that Island were Yuuki died a bit, anyway enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Alfhiem, floor 22 New Aincrad, 29th of March, 2026**

Kirito landed at the front door to his and Asuna's cabin in the woods by the lake with the afternoon sun shining down on him, yesterday he had won the 4th ALO swordsman championship tournament defeating Yuuki with his Excalibur sword, he was invited by his friends to the cabin for a victory party, he opened the door to find Asuna, Yui, Klein, Lizbeth, Silica, Sinon and leafa were waiting for him.

''Kirito!'' Asuna lept into his arms into a loving hug.

''Daddy you won!'' Yui hugged his cheek ''I knew you would!''

''Great job out there Kirito!'' Klein gave him a thumb's up as Asuna let him go.

''You were amazing Kirito!'' exclaimed Lizbeth as Silica beamed at him.

''Just what was that skill Kirito?'' Leafa asked ''I've never seen that one before''

''Yeah, I've never saw another one-handed sword user perform that skill'' Sinon said, Kirito sighed before explaining.

''That was a sword skill I found out about during a quest a while ago, It's only available to the player with the Excalibur: 'The Round Table'' he told them, they looked puzzled.

''No wonder I havn't seen that skill before'' Leafa said ''Because there was only one Excalibur in the game and no one else found it before''

''When active it has the ability to stop any other sword skills as long as the Excalibur make's contact with the weapon, It can even render the most complex and unique existing skill's obsolete'' Kirito explained ''Even Yuuki's'' he added.

''Well I'll be dammed'' Klien said shocked ''That's some sword you've got there!''

''That's not all'' Kirito said ''During the duel, I discovered the Excalibur has some kind of rare area of effect feature, When I slashed Yuuki in the leg and hand, it decreased her speed and attack movement level, I used that to my advantage, making her skill more predictable, because it was slightly slower then the last time she used it on me'' he finished, the crowd stood in awe.

''God'' Lizbeth breathed ''Why didn't you tell us about-'' she was interrupted by Klien.

''I know why he din't tell us'' he said ''It's the same as what happened with Gleam eyes about the duel sword's back in SAO isn't it?'' he asked Kirito, he nodded.

''Look I know they're are player in the game like that but not us!'' Klein said ''Kirito bro, we wouldn't treat you any differently then as we did before''

''Yeah Kirito'' Lizbeth said ''We're you friends, we'll follow you all the way! and don't forget, you have millions if not billions of admirers worldwide''

''Of course, and to think I once looked up to a mass murderer'' Asuna said recalling Heathcliff ''You're a total upgrade!''

''Don't forget, You have more subscribers on Twitch then Pewdiepie!'' Silica exclaimed, Kirito smirked at her comment.

''Now let's see that award'' Klein begged, Kirito pulled out the trophy from his inventory and showed it to them, it's wing glistened in the afternoon sun and on it said at the bottom: 'The Golden Wing's of Destiny, Awarded to Kirito, 1st place in the 4th annual ALO swordsman Championship tournament'.

''Wow, solid Azarith gold'' Leafa examined it ''It's probably worth billion's of credits!''

''We may need to get an expansion done on this cabin for a trophy room to put this-'' Asuna said before a rapid knock on the door disrupted the celebrations, Kirito answered it to find Jun breathing heavily.

''Jun? What are you doing here?'' Kirito asked, Jun faced him with a look of dread.

''It's Master Yuuki'' he said, Kirito's eye's widened.

Kirito flew around across many floors in the sunset sky hoping to find Yuuki, he past across a small island in the sea of floor 31 and saw a glint of purple on it, instinct kicked in and he landed on his feet to find Yuuki facing a single tree back turned to him, she slowly turned around to see him, his black cape flowed in the wind.

''Kirito?'' she asked.

''Hey Yuuki'' he replied ''What are you doing way out here away from your guild?''

''I just need some time to myself'' she said with a sad smile, Kirito looked down.

''Look. If this is about yesterday then I didn't mean anything by-'' Kirito started, she shook her head and smiled.

''No, no, its okay, it's not that it's just...I...I've just been thinking about a few thing's that's all'' she explained, Kirito raised an eyebrow.

''What about?'' he asked.

''Did anyone follow you here?'' she asked. Kirito shrugged.

''Not from what I know'' he replied.

''Anyway'' she said ''I'm kind of glad you found me because I want you to have something''

''What is it?'' he asked.

''Hang on, I've still got to make it first, one second'' she said unsheathing her sword and turning to the tree, she charged her sword up so that it glowed purple.

''One last time'' she thought before activating her 11 hit sword skill, she caused a shock wave when she finished, Kirito covered his eyes as debris flew past him, the smoke cleared revealing Yuuki's carving on the tree, she pressed a button, turning the art into a scroll, she grabbed it before she collapsed.

''Yuuki!'' Kirito yelled, he ran to her and caught her in his arm's before she fell to the ground, his cape trailed on the ground behind him, Yuuki looked weak and frail as she rested in Kirito's arms, she opened her eyes again to look at Kirito.

''That's weird'' she croaked ''I feel so weak all of a sudden, I mean I'm not in pain or anything''

''You're probably just exhausted'' Kirito said ''Come on, I'll take you back to your Guild'' he started to get up to leave but Yuuki stopped him, she shook her head.

''No...It's too late for that'' she said, Kirito looked confused.

''Didn't Asuna tell you?'' she asked ''My real body is dying, just about to I think, once that happens, my avatar will delete itself from the system'' she revealed making Kirito gasp in shock.

''No, no Yuuki, please don't die, live please!'' Kirito started sobbing ''Please live!'' Yuuki just sighted and smiled weakly.

''Listen Kirito, take this, It's my original sword skill, I want you to have it'' she said opening her inventory and sending a transfer request to him.

''What?! No, I...I...I can't take it...I just can't!'' he said.

''Please Kirito...Just take it...It's my dying wish...Please'' she weakly begged him, Kirito nodded sadly and pressed accept, Yuuki put the scroll in his inventory window before it closed, She smiled.

''I gave it a cool name: 'Mother's Rosario', It'll keep you safe, when you need it'' she said, a teardrop fell on her, she looked up to face Kirito, eye's red with tears.

''I'm sorry Yuuki... Oh god, If I'd known I...I would have let you win the tournament!'' he sobbed before sniffing ''But I promise to take care of it, and one day when I pass, I'll give it to someone else, your sword shall live on, through me...til the very end'' he assured her, She smiled.

''Thank you, so much Kirito'' she said before tears flowed out of her eyes, Kirito heard flying nearby, he looked to see five players flying toward them, Jun,Nori,Talken,Tecchi and Siune landed by them and ran to their dying leader.

''Oh come on guys'' Yuuki frowned ''We've talked about this, we made a promise, no goodbyes'' she finished before Jun grabbed her hand.

''No master, you've got it all wrong, we're here to cheer you up!'' Jun corrected her ''Wait for us when you get to the other side okay master? we won't be too long''

''What do you mean?'' asked yuuki ''I'll be pissed if you get there to soon'' she warned, Nori tutted.

''You know the deal master'' she said ''You'll be lost without us, so you have no say on the matter! You just have to sit tight and wait 'sniff' f-for us master!'' she sobbed.

''Oh please Nori, don't cry'' Yuuki said ''The Sleeping Knight's are supposed to be strong'' but all the other members were tearing up as well so she saw no point in trying to comfort them.

''Okay, you win'' she admitted ''I'll wait, but stay alive for as long as you can, got that?'' she asked, they all grabbed her hand.

''But master-'' Tecchi said.

''That's my last order Tecchi'' Yuuki warned weakly, Tecchi silenced.

Then more players arrived, Klein, Silica, Lisbeth, Sinon, Leafa, Yui and Asuna, she walked to Kirito and Yuuki.

''Asuna, I'm sorry I-'' Kirito apologized to her, she held her hand up and smiled.

''It's okay Kirito, It isn't your fault'' she teared up, they all paid their respect's to her one at a time before Kirito felt the wind pick up, they all looked out to see hundred's of thousands of fairies approaching the Island, everyone, from every race, the group stared in awe.

''Wow'' said Yuuki ''Just look at all those fairies!'' Asuna looked to her.

''I'm sorry yuuki, I had to let them know, please don't be mad at me'' she pleaded, Yuuki smiled.

''What? Why should I be mad?" She asked "There's so many of them, It's like a dream'' she awed as all the fairies landed in sequence and ran to join the tribute, all the race's arrived with they're lords including Sakuya, Alicia Rue, Recon arrived with Sakuya, Gonishi stood with the Pooka lord with a smaller boy with gold robes and hair on his shoulders, It was his little brother Sora and even commander Eugene turned up with the salamanders, Yuuki gazed in awe at the send off.

''Why are they all here?'' she asked.

''Because of you'' Kirito replied.

''You're the strongest, most powerful swords-woman this world's ever seen'' Asuna said ''There will be no one else like you ever again, we couldn't just leave you here to go without a proper goodbye! That's just not right!'' she added, Kirito nodded.

''Shes right. We are all praying for you, that in the next world, your life will be just as if not even wonderful as this one'' he said, Yuuki smiled weakly and teared up.

''I'm happy, so happy'' she said resting her head in Kirito's hand, she breathed ''You know, I always thought that If I was born to die, what the heck was even the point of me being born the first place?'' she begun ''I've never made anything or gave anything to anyone...all I ever did in my life was waste drugs and horde that machine and be a vegetable IRL...If all I got to do was suffer only to disappear in the end...then It would have been better to just disappear right now!'' she sobbed "I used to think; why am I alive? Why did I stick around for as long as I did?!" Kirito could not take it anymore.

''No!'' he yelled tear's in his eyes ''Don't think that, for one second'' he started ''I know how you feel in a sense, all my life I used to think I had no purpose, everyone around me was all against me even at the start of SAO, I was beaten, I was bullied in school'' Gonishi looked awful at that comment, Kirito continued ''That's the reason I wanted to escaped to the virtual world, because the real world was a dark, cruel and sadistic place, I thought that If I died in SAO, I would have ended my suffering but I was wrong, In the end, I became a hero, people treated me like I wasn't a waste of space, old enemies became new friends...I found love'' he said holding Asuna's hand, she smiled a loving smile before her continued.

''But you Yuuki, your different'' he looked down at her ''You may not have done much IRL, but you lived the best life here, in ALO, you've accomplished so much in your life; building your own guild, beating me once in a duel, getting second place in the tournament. You gave it your all even though you were dying little by little everyday. You've made some many friends and got close to so many people! A life with love is a life that's been lived'' the crowd stared in awe at his monologue, Yuuki frowned.

''That last part was a stolen lyric from Ed Sheerens 'Supermarket flowers' wasn't that?'' she asked, Kirito rolled his eyes.

''Whatever, It's still true'' he said, Yuuki smiled.

''Your right, I am grateful to have spent the last moment's of my life here'' she said ''I'm surrounded by all my friend's'' she looked in Kirito's eyes ''And I got to end my journey...In the arms of someone I loved'' she finished and closed her eyes, Kirito's eyes widened and he grabbed her hand.

''Yuuki, I promise you'll see us all again someday'' he assured, eyes red with tears ''And when you do we'll all be together, forever, and we'll share our stories with each other and laugh with joy and I'll introduce you to my real parents!'' Kirito promised her before putting his hand on her cheek, she opened her eyes and did the same with his cheek.

''Tell Sachi I said 'hi' when you meet her okay?'' Kirito asked her in a whisper, she smiled.

''Okay'' she promised before they stared at each other for a moment, she looked to Asuna only to see her as her older sister smiling down at her.

Yuuki's skin turned pale and her eyes faded from red to gray, Kirito could feel her warmth turn to cold, she really was dying, Yuuki smiled weakly.

''I gave this life everything I had, I was alive'' she thought as she slowly closed her eyes and went limp in Kirito's arms, he held her head to his own and sobbed.

''She's gone'' he said, everyone wept for her, Asuna put her hand on his shoulder, Yuuki's body then began to disintegrate, little bit of purple dust lifted into the sky.

''What's happening?'' Asked Silica.

''Her IRL self has stopped it's vital sign's to transmit to her avatar'' Yui revealed ''Without it, the system is set to automatically delete her Avatar from the game, a method of burial'' she added.

Kirito watched in sorrow as Yuuki faded away into purple particles in his arms, he wept and turned to the tree away from the crowd.

''Kirito?'' Asuna asked.

''You should have told me'' he quietly said.

''Kirito I'm sorry I-'' she pleaded with him until-

 **''You should have told me!''** he yelled before flying away in a cloud of black smoke at top speed away from the Island.

''Kirito wait!'' Asuna tried flying after him but he teleported out before she could get to him.

''We're did he go?'' Lisbeth asked Klien.

''Beat's me'' he shrugged.

''Hang on'' Leafa said opening her menu ''Let me speak to him'' she said before logging out.

 **End of chapter 2 everyone, hope you enjoyed it, stand by for chapter 3, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	3. Yuuki's plan

**Here is chapter 3 everyone, I hope you enjoy it!xxxooo**

Suguha took of the headgear and ran to her big brother's room, she stopped at the door and knocked.

''Big brother?'' she calmly asked, no answer, she knocked again.

''Do you wanna talk about it?'' she asked, again no answer.

''Kirito please, I'm sure she had good reason to-'' she paused, the door remained silent.

''C'mon Kirito, don't be mad at her for this, please just let me in'' she said trying to open the door, It was locked, she sighed.

''I'll be back tomorrow, goodnight big brother'' she said before leaving him in peace.

 **Agil's bar, Tokyo, Japan, April 1st 2026**

Asuna, Lizbeth, Klien, Suguha, Sinon, Silica, Shinichi and Agil were waiting for Gonishi in the bar, Asuna paced back and forth in worry while the other's watched.

''What is taking Gonishi so long?'' she asked anxiously.

''Maybe he's found him'' said Silica hopefully ''and he's trying to talk some sense into him and bring him here.

''I wouldn't bet on it'' Suguha warned ''His bedroom door was still locked when I tried this morning so he couldn't have left''

''Unless he escaped out through the window'' said Klien, Suguha shook her head ''House is to high for that'' she said before the door opened revealing Gonishi with a sad look.

''Any luck?'' asked Asuna, he shook his head ''I had my gang search the school but they hadn't found him yet, I looked in the park on the way here but 'sigh' not a sight of Kirito'' Asuna sighed and turned to the gang.

''Three day's since anyone's last seen him'' she started ''And we can't find him?'' the gang looked down.

''I have a better question'' Gonishi said ''Why exactly didn't you tell him about Yuuki?''

''And us?'' Lizbeth asked ''It's not like you to keep secret's from us, maybe If you told him before, he wouldn't have run away!'' she added, Asuna looked at them.

''What are you trying to say?'' she asked annoyed.

''Your supposed to be his girlfriend aren't you?'' Silica asked ''Surely he's told you everything!''

''Yeah, Not pointing fingers or anything but-'' Klein said ''It's kind of your fault he's gone''

''Maybe It's you told him before the tournament, he could have let Yuuki won!'' Shinichi said, Asuna frowned.

''That's the point'' she said, they looked confused.

''So you kept it to yourself because you wanted to make sure he won?!'' Gonishi yelled ''How selfish of you!''

Asuna turned around to him and gave him her death stare, he whimpered, Gonishi was always somewhat scared of Asuna, one the first day Kirito came back to school after SAO, she found out Gonishi bullied him, she tracked him down and punched him so hard in the face that he was knocked out cold for 12 hours straight!

 **''I didn't tell anyone because she told me not to alright!''** she yelled,causing a few heads to turn, her friends looked shocked at her outburst.

''What do you mean?'' asked Klien, Asuna sighed before explaining.

''it was after her duel with Eugene-''

 **Flashback to March 26th 2026 Alfhiem.**

Asuna was waiting alone in the stadium changing rooms, before Yuuki walked in with a smile.

''Yuuki!'' Asuna said embracing her ''Congratulations on defeating Eugene!''

''It was nothing'' Yuuki said modestly ''My sword skill did most of the work''

''Still, that put's you in the final round day after tomorrow against Kirito'' Asuna said excitedly ''Everyone's gonna want tickets!'' she added as Yuuki walked passed her and sat down with a sad smile.

''Yuuki what's wrong?'' she asked with concern, Yuuki paused to think before turning to face her.

''Can I ask a favor of you?'' she asked her.

''Yeah sure anything'' Asuna sat down beside her, Yuuki sighed before explaining.

''I'm gonna die soon'' she revealed, Asuna widened her eye's in shock.

''What make's you say that?'' she asked.

''I don't know'' Yuuki answered ''I just feel it in my bones, I probably only have like...3-4 days left, maybe a week at most'' she said looking at her hands, Asuna stared at her in disbelief, she knew Yuuki was deathly ill IRL but only herself and Yuuki's guild knew that.

''Yuuki thats...that's awful'' she said ''Maybe if Kirito knew about it then maybe he'll let you win'' she said getting up to leave before Yuuki grabbed her arm.

''No'' she said, Asuna looked back at her ''That's what I want to ask you...that you don't tell him about it...until afterwards'' she revealed make Asuna gasp in shock.

''Why?'' she asked tearing up ''It's your dream to win the tournament'' she said, Yuuki smiled sadly.

''I don't want him to look weak In front of all those players'' Yuuki said ''I already beat him once...If I beat him again, he'll lose his fame...my dream is a small sacrifice to ensure his honer, that way he'll be ready''

''For what?'' Asuna asked her.

''There's something I have to tell you about my sword skill'' Yuuki begun ''It's too rare and unique to lose, It's unrespawnable, When I expire my avatar will be deleted and the sword skill along with it'' she revealed, Asuna looked down, Yuuki walked to her and place her hand on her sholder bringing her head back up.

''But it is transferable'' Yuuki sighed ''Which is why I want Kirito to have it before I die'' she said, Asuna looked shocked.

''So when he defeat's you...he'll become worthy of it's power?'' she asked, Yuuki nodded.

''Ever since I earned the skill, I've been looking for someone to pass it over to when I go'' she explained ''To find someone worthy enough to wield it and to carry it down generation to generation, many have failed but Kirito, he's the only one to ever come close to beating me...The skill can only work for the player who defeated it's last owner in combat, I have to let him win the tournament...It's the only way'' she finished before tearing up slightly.

''You've only defeated him once only to test his strength'' Asuna pointed out ''So he must win''

''Yes and he must pass the skill down before he dies to'' Yuuki warned ''That is essential''

''But-'' Asuna argued before Yuuki held her hand up.

''I want your word Asuna'' Yuuki said firmly ''That Kirito must no know until after the tournament, Promise?'' she offered her hand, Asuna sniffed and took it.

''I...I...'Sniff'...I promise'' she sobbed before he charged into her for a hug.

''Good'' Yuuki smiled as they hugged ''One day...He'll understand''

 **End of Flashback**

Asuna sobbed as her story ended, her friends looked at her with remorse, they had no Idea, she made a promise to her so Kirito could have the sword skill, Silica got up and hugged her.

''I...I...I'm sorry Asuna'' she said ''We had no Idea that you made a promise'' Asuna hugged her back.

''It's alright Silica'' she smiled ''You hadn't a clue'' all her other friend got up and joined into a group hug, even Gonishi joined in.

''But wait!'' Klein said breaking apart from the hug ''That must mean Kirito blames himself for depriving Yuuki of her dream! God he must be so upset'' he added as the group gasped.

''We have to find him'' Sinon said in panic ''Before he does something stupid!''

''She's right!'' Gonishi said ''We've got to find him before it's too late!''

''And we will'' Asuna said ''Yui, what does it say on the system?'' she asked the camera pod on her shoulder.

''It say's that daddy's avatar is still active in Alfheim but I can't pinpoint his location'' she said ''I think something's interfering with our connection''

''We'll have to search for him in the game then'' Asuna said with a look of determination ''Yui, send a message to Jun and the others telling them to search floor's 1 to 10''

''Okay mommy'' she said.

''Shinichi, Tell Sakuya to send the Sylph's to search floors 10 to 20'' Asuna ordered ''Leafa go with him''

''Right!'' they both said before leaving the bar.

''Lizbeth, Klien, Sinon, Search floor's 20 to 30, check our cabin if you can'' she said.

''Got it!'' Klien said before the trio left.

''Agil! You and me are going to ask the Undine lord to help us search floors 30 to 40!'' she called to him.

''Right behind ya'll!'' he said getting a closed sign and putting it on the door before running behind the bar.

''Silica, I need you to search the snowy mountains of floor 41!'' she ordered.

''You got it!'' she said before getting up.

''Hey what about me?'' asked Gonishi.

''You go with Silica'' Asuna ordered, Gonishi groaned.

''Why have I got to babysit the little runt!'' he whined, Asuna gave him the death stare again, he whimpered.

''Nahya! alright, alright, I'll go okay?'' he said walking with Silica out the bar.

''Hang on Kirito'' she thought before leaving to go back to her house.

 **The search is on! who will find Kirito? find out in Chapter 4, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	4. Guilt

**Alfhiem, Floor 41 New Aincrad, 1st April 2026**

''Kirito!'' Silica called out as she and Gonishi bravely walked through the blizzard on the snowy mountains in the edge of floor 41, they were both wearing thick winter coat, Silica's was dark blue and Gonishi's was Golden yellow, they didn't hear anything other then the heavy snow showering down on them.

''Kirito! We need to talk to you!'' she called out, still nothing.

''Hey short stuff'' Gonishi said ''Can't your pet pigeon find him?'' he asked looking at Pina.

''She's not a pigeon!'' she yelled'' She's a feathered little dragon'' she corrected him scratching Pina's chin making her purr.

''It's a Pigeon'' Gonishi rolled his eyes ''Anyway can't she track him down or something?'' he asked.

''Um...Maybe...let me try this'' she said taking a small piece of black cloth from her inventory.

''What's that?'' Gonishi asked.

''A piece of Kirito's old cloak from SAO I saved to my nervegear'' Silica explained ''Maybe Pina can pick up his sent, Here'' she held the cloth to pina's nose, she sniffed it and flew up high, she then pointed to the mountain in the landscape with her wing a squeaked a few times.

''He's over there?'' Silica ask her, Pina flipped happily and squealed in excitement.

''Pina say's hes over there!'' Silica said happily pointing to the mountain.

''Way over there?'' he asked.

''Yeah, c'mon let's fly!'' she said getting ready to take off before Gonishi grabbed her collar.

''Look, I enjoy flying in this game as much as the next player, but Sora told me that the mountain area on Floor 41 is a no flying zone during a blizzard, our wings are disabled until it clears'' he explained.

''How long?'' she asked, Gonishi thought.

''Maybe two-three hours max'' he assumed, Silica huffed in disappointment and knelt down.

''How are we suppose to get thier now?'' she said before they heard a loud growl behind them, they froze.

''Tell me that was your stomach'' Silica said to Gonishi, he shook his head, they turned around to face two large white buzzard like creatures bearing they're teeth at them.

''Mountain Cartakis birds'' Silica said ''Badly tempered and immune to ice magic, just stay very still'' she warned Gonishi who looked like he peed himself.

She slowly walked to them, they squawked at her as she held her hand out.

''What are you doing?'' Gonishi whispered.

''I have an Idea'' she whispered back as she got closer, when she got a reaching distance to them she chanted the word's in Latin for a spell:

 _''Hear me creature's of the sky, let me borrow your will and thought, do not fight me, you are my friend and I am yours''_ she then lightly pressed her hands on both they're foreheads, their eyes turned from red to green, they lowered their heads and knelt down as if they were bowing, Gonishi stared in awe.

"How'd you do that?" He asked her as she walked beside to one on the left.

"I'm a level 55 Cat Sith beast master, simple taming magic" she explained checking her nails, she then mounted the bird on the left.

"Alright Gonishi, hop on that one" she pointed to the one on the right.

"What?!" He asked shocked, he slowly approached the Cartakis, it snapped playfully at him making him jump as he carefully mounted the beast.

"Now what?" He asked, Silica looked to Pina.

"Pina, lead the way!" She ordered it, Pina squeaked, glowed blue and flew slowly away like a blue light shining in the blizzard.

"C'mon, just follow her!" She said before tugging a few feathers on her birds neck, it flew up and she used the feathers as a steering wheel, Gonishi joined her in the air on his own bird as they flew, he looked happy, he was smiling.

"Your smiling!" She cried happily "you like flying?"

"Hell yeah I do!" He called back "Best part of this game in my eyes!"

"How so?" Silica asked.

"I was never into VR gaming before like Sora was" Gonishi begun "I'm more into music and sound mixing, one day I just...got curious as to why he loved VR gaming so much, he told me that Alfhiem would be the best one for me to begin with and boy was he right, I got my first Nervegear and bought a copy, I selected the Pooka race due to them being more into Music, when I first entered I...I...felt like I'd just stepped into a whole new world….I mean, all this seems so real, the sight, the smell, the touch, the taste" he breathed in the air "but the best part of my first time here was the first time I flew, oh the euphoria of the moment, It felt like..." He teared up slightly "I was born again, Since that day I never wanted to leave, my mom had to pray the Nervegear off of me to get me down for dinner that night, one day I missed school because of it...I've only been on this game for two months and I'm still taken away by how beautiful this world is" he finished with a content smile, Silica was touched by his words, she never knew how much this game could mean to someone, she smiled as they flew across the snowy skies until she saw a little orange light coming from a small cave on the mountain.

"There! That must mean a campfire, could be Kiritos!" She pointed to the cave.

"Or a salamander outpost" Gonishi said worried.

"Nah, the floors too new for any race to establish an outpost yet, let's check it out" she said before they landed right outside the cave entrance, they dismounted the Cartakis's and walked carefully inside to find the source of the light, they walked deep inside until they felt warmth, the turned a corner to find a small campfire crackling away, an unknown small creature was roasting on a spit over it and right beside it, a spriggan was sitting cross legged, meditating in midair with a dark aura around him back turned from them, Kiritos black cape flowing behind him on his back, Silica slowly walked to him.

"Leave me alone" Kirito calmly said without opening his eyes or turning around.

"You knew we were coming?" Silica asked shocked.

"I sensed two players coming this way, I figured that it might be someone I knew" he said

"This is where you've been for the past three days?" Gonishi asked, Kirito nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just needed a break" Kirito answered dismissing the black aura and floating to the ground, he stood up and walked to the fire and turned the spit.

"What is that?" Asked Silica pointing to the creature.

"A Mulibar Rat" he said taking of the smoking spit and putting it on a flat stone and cutting it into small chunks with a small black knife, he summoned three bowls "What some?" He offered.

"Sure" Silica nodded, Gonishi looked scared.

"Is it safe?" He whispered to her.

"I think so, if he's lived of them for the past three days then I'm sure its fine" she assured him, he shrugged.

Before long, the three of them sat round the campfire eating a rat stew from bowls.

"So what did you need a break from?" Asked Silica, Kirito frowned.

"From the lies, the deceit, from the guilt, take your pick" Kirito said bitterly "And why are you here?" He asked.

"To try and explain something to you" Gonishi said.

"Explain what? Why Asuna lied to me about Yuuki?!" He almost yelled "how could she do that to me? Its like I...ruined her dream!" He teared up slightly "I'm a monster" he added putting his head in his hands. Silica put her hand on his shoulder.

"No your not, maybe Asuna had good reason not to tell you about her illness" she said, Kirito looked up to her.

"And what reason would she have to lie to me?" He asked, Gonishi smiled.

"Because Yuuki told her not to" he begun, Kirito looked to him shocked "She made her promise not to tell you until after the tournament, maybe she didn't expect her to die that soon after"

"But why would she to that?" Kirito asked.

"Because she wanted you to win, she needed you to win, so you could have the 'Mothers Rosario'' he explained.

"What?" Kirito asked, eyes widened.

"She's been looking for someone to give it to before she died, cause if she died with the skill it'll be lost forever!" Gonishi said.

"She choose you Kirito" Silica said "the skill only works if you defeat its current owner, You defeated her in the tournament so you now have total control of it now, she had no choice, Asuna didn't lie to you out of spite Kirito, she was going to tell it's just...timing was a little late" she finished.

Kirito was shocked to hear all this and all this time the thought he destroyed her dream, when her real dream was to pass the skill on, to continue her legacy, he made a promise to her to keep the skill and to pass it down, which is what he's going to do.

"So please come back" Gonishi pleaded.

"Yeah, we miss you Kirito...Asuna miss's you, she's been worried sick about you" she said.

"Yeah, she's probably crying her eyes out for you right this second" Gonishi said, Kirito stood up.

"Your right, but we can't go anywhere now, that blizzard outside makes the sky unflyable" he explained "how did you get here anyway?" He asked, Silica smirked, she pulled him by the hand to show him the two Cartakis birds standing by the cave entrance, Kirito looked stunned.

"How did you-" he asked.

"Beast taming magic" she said checking her nails, Kirito smiled.

"Will one hold the weight of two?" He asked.

"Only one way to find out" said Gonishi, before long two Cartakis bird flew across the snowy skies with Kirito riding on Silicas bird while Gonishi tailed behind on his.

"Hold on Asuna, I'm coming" he thought as they flew to the end gate of floor 41.

 **End of chapter 4, hope you've enjoyed it, stay tuned for chapter 5, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	5. Reunion

**Here his chapter 5 everyone, Enjoy, any reviews are appreciated!xxxooo**

 **Alfhiem, Floor 27 new Aincrad, April 1st 2026**

Asuna, Agil, Leafa, Recon and the sleeping knights guild were waiting in the Inn in the town of Ronbaru for the others and hopefully Kirito along with them, Asuna had become increasingly worried about her boyfriend, even though Undine lord said that he'll have his guards asking Civilian player around for information on Kirito's whereabouts, when the others came back empty handed, she nearly cried, her only hope was either Klein's team on floors 20 to 30 or Silica and Gonishi on floor 41, she was growing impatient.

''Oh where is Kirito?'' she said sadly ''Please find him, please'' she sobbed, Agil put his hand on her shoulder.

''It'll be okay Asuna, they'll find him'' he assured her.

''But what if they don't?'' she asked ''What if he's been hurt or worse 'sniff' If I lose him I'll...I'll...I don't know what I'll do, He means everything to me!'' she said tear's in her eyes ''I should have told him about Yuuki back at the cabin and even if they do find him, he'll probably break up with me because of this 'sniff' I'm a horrible girlfriend'' she finished sniffing.

''Hey, no your not and he won't'' Leafa held her hand ''Big brother love's you with all his heart, he could not live on without you, I saw what he was like while you were in Oberon's cage, he was a mess, I've never seen him so miserable in my life, when he saved you, It was like his world had come back together, you light up his life Asuna, we'll find him, promise'' she assured her.

''Mommy?'' Yui asked ''Is daddy gonna be okay?'' she asked, Asuna sniffed.

''I don't know honey'' she replied.

''It's okay'' Jun said ''The Sleeping Knight's never give up, we'll search every floor, every boss room, every dungeon until we find him!'' he said determined, the other member's nodded in agreement.

''Jun's right!'' Tecchi said ''What are we waiting for? let's plan out our next search'' he added putting a blackboard in front of the team ''All yours Talken'' he said to the guilds master strategist, Talken got up and drew a diagram on the board.

''Okay, Until the other's get back we don't know which of the present floors he's on, so we'll clear floors 42 and 43 and then divide into two teams for each floor to search for him'' he begun until-

''Or you all could just turn around'' said a familiar voice behind the group, they turned to face Kirito with Silica and Gonishi next to him, Asuna looked like she was about to die of happiness.

''Kirito!'' she yelled running to him

''Asuna, I'm sorry I ran awa-'' Kirito started before she crashed into him.

''Oh Kirito, I'm so goddamn sorry I lied to you!'' she cried on his shoulder ''Please don't break up with me please!'' she pleaded, Kirito looked stunned but wrapped his arms around her waist.

''Hey, I'm not going to, shhh come on now, don't cry shhh I'm here'' he cuddled her, he whistled quietly and his cape wrapped around her for comfort, they kissed.

''Kirito, I should have told you about Yuuki before the last duel but she didn't want me to-'' she started before Kirito put his finger on her lips.

''It's okay, I know, Silica and Gonishi told me everything'' he said, they duo stood proud of themselves.

''Thank you guys'' Asuna hugged Silica and kissed Gonishi on the cheek, he blushed.

"Daddy!" Yui cried happily flying to Kirito and hugging his chest, he put his finger around her tiny body.

"Its ok now Yui, daddy's back now" he cooed.

''Ah there he is, my homie Kirito'' Agil said shaking his hand ''And where have you been for the past three days eh?'' he asked, Kirito whistled again and the cape automatically left Asuna's body and attached back on his back again.

''I swear the cape's intelligent'' whispered Nori to Jun, he shrugged.

''We found him up on the snowy mountains of floor 41'' Silica explained.

''He's been living on stewed rats'' Gonishi added, Recon gagged.

''Ew good god Kirito!'' said Agil ''That the hell's the matter with you?'' Kirito smirked.

''Don't knock it til you try it'' she said sheepishly.

''Anyhow, Bartender! Bring us some drinks alright and some hot grub too, the hero of Aincrad must be starved'' he yelled to the npc bartender.

''How did you guys get back?'' asked Recon, Silica pointed to the window, he looked and saw two Mountain Cartakis birds hitched up outside the Inn.

''How did you manage to-'' he asked.

''Nothing a simple taming spell can't do'' Silica answered.

''Wow, Impressive'' Recon said in awe, Silica blushed and looked away, Gonishi smirked at her.

'What?'' she asked.

After a while, the group was sitting around the table, eating, drinking and chatting merrily at the hero of Aincrad's return.

"I have one question though" said Kirito "why did Yuuki want 'me' to have the 'Mothers Rasario' in the first place, I mean she could have given it to anyone if she let them beat her, so why me?" He asked.

"Because you were them only one to nearly beat her when she was really trying to win" said Asuna "as for personally reason, I don't know"

"Maybe that's a question for another time" Jun said "I mean its not like she had feelings or anything!" He chuckled, the others followed except for Nori who looked down as if she knew something they didn't.

"My question is, what's going to happen to the sleeping Knights now?" Asked Leafa "Yuuki's dead and she didn't select a follow on for a new leader!"

"She has a point" said Teechi " would we have to disband?" He asked worried.

"No" said Jun shaking his head " we cannot disband, master would not want that, she would want us to keep going"

" But who's going to lead us now?" Asked Sound "Without a new master, we're finished" she added.

"I'll do it" said Nori, Jun shook his head.

"Sorry Nori but I don't think you'll be a very good leader" he said.

"I'll be it then!" Said Tecchi smiling " I have a sword and shield, both offence and defence!"

"But you lack the experience of leadership" said Siune.

"I'll do it" Talken said "I'm a master strategist"

"No, no offence Talken but, your a bit of a show off" Tecchi said.

"What about Leafa?" Asked Nori "she knows more about the game then we do"

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Said leafa.

"That's obvious, I'm your guy!" Said Gonishi.

'No!" Everyone said "all you can do is play a flute" said Jun.

"Hey! I can do stuff too!" Said Gonishi "for your information, I'm a master dagger user!"

"What about Asuna?" Asked Silica " she was Yuuki's best friend and she was part of a guild once"

"Who me?" Said Asuna " oh no, no, no, I could never lead a guild, I could barely stand out in the knights of the blood oath!"

"Maybe we should wait until the others get back" said Kirito "then we could put it to vote" everyone agreed with him.

"What's keeping them by the way?" He asked.

"They were out on floors 20 to 30 looking for you" Asuna said before the door opened revealing Lizbeth and Sinon, panting heavily, clothes slightly torn.

"Kirito!" Said Lizbeth hugging him "who found him?"

Silica and Gonishi put their hands up.

"Kirito, the only reason Asuna didn't tell you about-" Sinon started before Kirito said "I know"

"What happened to you?" Asked Asuna "Where's Klein?"

''We, we were searching your cabin for Kirito but-'' started Lizbeth.

''But what?'' asked Kirito worried.

''Salamanders, 'sniff' they ambushed us by the lake 'sniff' Klein, hes been kidnapped!'' sobbed Lizbeth?

''We barely just escaped!'' Sinon added, Kirito clenched his fist's in anger.

''Eugene'' he whispered ''Where are they holding him?'' he asked.

''We don't know!'' Sinon said.

''But they said for you to meet them on floor 1 in the town of beginnings at five 'o'clock, they want the Excalibur Kirito!'' Lizbeth said.

''Then we have to save him!'' shouted Recon.

''And we will'' said Kirito ''Eugene must not get his hands on the Excalibur, he will use it to wipe out every other race lord and gain control of they're territories, but Klein's life is on the line here!''

''How are we going to do that?'' asked Teechi.

''I may not have an Idea, but I have a plan'' Kirito said with a smirk ''Nori, I heard you assume that my cape is Intelligent, and your right in a way'' he turned to her ''I'll show those salamanders what it can do, this will also be a good opportunity to test the 'Mothers Rosario' with the Excalibur' he finished as the group started formulating a plan to save Klein.

 **End of chapter 5 everyone, please leave any review's and don't forget to Favorite and follow! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	6. The Battle of the town of beginnings

**Chapter 6 is here, Enjoy the battle!xxxooo**

 **Alfhiem, floor 1 New Aincrad, 1st April 2026**

The town of beginnings was deserted as a large group of salamanders scared way most of the civilians, in the town square stood a red Salamander with long red hair, his red and gold cloak trailed the ground, he held a red cane in his right hand while about 20 Salamander guards stood by him and a large iron cage with Klein inside.

''Your making a big mistake Sigurd!'' he yelled to the Salamander ''When Kirito find's out I'm here, he'll kill all of you!''

''Silence pitiful fool'' Sigurd calmly said ''I'm positive Kirito will come, but he'll be the one who's dead after were done with him'' he finished glancing at one of the dozen archers he placed on the roof's of building's around the area, he took pocket watch out of his robes and looked at it before a dark portal emerged opposite him, he smiled darkly.

''Right on time'' he said to himself as Kirito and Asuna walked out from the portal and to Sigurd who put his watch away and waited for them.

''Well look who decided to come out of hiding gentlemen'' he said, the guards chucked.

''Sigurd'' Kirito smiled before he and Asuna stopping two feet away from him, black cape flowing on his back ''Long time on see''

''Likewise'' he replied.

''Sigurd?'' Asuna asked ''But he's a Sylph''

''Was' a Sylph, until this heathen here had me banished from the race! I could have been the new lord of the Sylph's if you and Leafa hadn't stuck you nose's in!'' Sigurd said, Kirito smirked.

''So you joined the Salamanders because mommy Sakuya put you in a time out?'' he remarked ''now your reduced to being Eugene's boot-licker'' he added.

''Enough!'' Sigurd shouted before calming down ''I suggest you choose your words carefully Spriggan, if you want your friend back in one piece'' he pointed to Klien.

''Kirito! your here! Listen, Asuna was going to tell you about-'' he started.

''He know's!''' Asuna called to him.

''What's her story?'' a salamander guard pointed to her.

''Oh, my Undine girlfriend here she's...harmless...on the best of day's'' Kirito said smiling, Asuna gave her death stare to them.

''You have the sword?'' Sigurd asked nicely, Kirito pulled out the Excalibur from his back and held the blade downwards on the ground, hand on hilt, Sigurd admired the weapon.

''The Excalibur'' he breathed ''Master Eugene will reward me greatly for bringing it to him'' he added.

''Sure about that?'' Kirito asked briefly glancing around him, Sigurd frowned.

''Let me ask you something Sigurd, If Eugene wants the sword so bad, how come the doesn't meet me himself?'' he asked, Sigurd looked confused, the Salamander guards looked lost, Kirito smiled darkly.

''Oh I know why'' he said ''Because he's scared of me that's why'' he assumed, making the crowd ooh at his remark.

''Eugene is afraid of no player!'' Sigurd yelled, Kirito chucked.

''It's that so...third place If I remember so correctly, has he already sold that tiny medal for 10 credits? He could have gotten more for his boots!'' he mocked.

''Yuuki is dead, that makes him second!'' Sigurd yelled back, black aura surrounded Kirito, his eyes turned gold.

 **''Eugene isn't even worth a tenth of what Yuuki was!''** Kirito yelled in a demonic voice unlike his own, he calmed down and the aura dispersed, his eyes went back to black ''But hey, I'll humor you, as you are about to kill me regardless of whether or not I give you the sword or not'' he said, Sigurd looked shocked.

''How did you know-'' he started.

''The dozen archers hiding on the roof's paints 'liar' on your forehead'' Kirito pointed to the exacted positions of the archers, they broke cover and aimed for him, Asuna was surprised at his detection skill, Sigurd chucked.

'I'll admit your smarter then you look Kirito, but that is not enough to impress me'' he said ''Now give me the weapon or your friend will die'' he offered, Kien watched the scene from the cage, Kirito thought for a moment creating a deadly silence, after a while Kirito smiled.

''I'll give it to a man...not a mouse" he said, Sigurd looked furious.

"How dare you!" He yelled "Archers on three!" He called, the archers all pulled back their arrows on their bows and aimed for Kirito.

"One...two..." Sigurd ordered.

"Move" he whispered to Asuna, she ran to the side.

"Fire!" Sigurd yelled, the archers complied, Kirito whistled quickly just before the fire arrows hit him, the fire arrows created a smokescreen, Asuna watched with worry, the archers halted and watched with Sigurd hopefully, the smoke cleared to reveal Kirito smirking with his cape floating In front of him acting like a shield, they stood in disbelief.

"What...how did-" Sigurd studdered in shock.

"My turn" Kirito smiled darkly, he whistled in a long tune and the cape folded into a long piece of cloth, the end pointed at them.

"Enough with this nonsense spriggan!" Yelled one of The archers "Time to di-" he paused as Kirito whistled and the cape dashed to him, moving passed his chest like a ghost and killing the Archer instantly, Kirito whistled again and the cape did the same to the other archers in sequence, Sigurd watched in horror as all his archers were mowed down by a cape, Asuna watched in awe, when all the archers were dead, Kirito whistled and the cape dashed back to him and reattached itself to his back, Sigurd was shocked.

"What sorcery was that?!" He asked in shock, Kirito smiled.

"Its not sorcery, its chaos magic" Kirito corrected him.

"What is that cape?" Sigurd asked pointing to it.

"Like it?" Kirito smiled "its called 'the shroud of the Nazareth', grants the wearer to access chaos magic and The cape is only loyal to its wearer, won it from the boss on floor 39, 'the Dark Sorcerer'' he explained, Sigurd regained his composure.

''Well, well Kirito, I'm amused by your power, but I am not scared of you'' he clicked his fingers and several more salamander guards plus a few mages appeared behind him, Asuna reached for her rapier but Kirito halted her ''Now give us the sword!'' he yelled

''You want it? come and take it from us!'' Kirito said clicking his fingers and the sleeping knights guild appeared behind him, Sigurd turned to his right to find Lisbeth and Agil walking toward him, Kirito pointed the tip of the Excalibur to him, Sigurd gritted his teeth.

'Attack!'' he yelled pointing his cane to Kirito, the salamanders yelled and charged at Kirito, he nodded and his group charged to the Salamander army, they clashed and fougt each other in a close combat battle, Tecchi knocked down several guards with his shield while stabbing them with his sword ''Maggots!'' he yelled, the other members fought with both their weapons and magic, Asuna was knocked down by a salamander vanguard shield and was about to strike her until a large bird scooped him up and ate him, Silica rode on the back of that Mountain Cartakis while Gonishi rode on the other, he dive in and the bird breathed a white smoke at a group of mages and froze them ''Yeah!'' he yelled. Sinon appeared on a roof of a building and started taking out stragglers with her bow and arrow, Asuna got on her feet and saw two salamanders carrying Kliens cage away from the battlefield.

''Lisbeth, get Klien!'' she called out, Lisbeth nodded and ran to the cage, she knocked out the salamanders with her mace and grabbed the keys.

''Lisbeth?'' Klien asked ''What are you doing here?''

''saving your ass'' she replied opening the cage, Klien stood out.

''Can you fight?'' she asked, Klien smiled and unsheathed his katana, she smiled and they both charged for the main army.

Several minutes into the battle and the Sleeping Knight's were winning, Kirito slashed and cutting into the salamanders like a badass with his Excalibur and used his cape again to clear a crowd of salamanders away from him and Sigurd.

''You!'' he yelled, Sigurd turned to him, Kirito flew to him in a cloud of black smoke as the rest of the salamanders were defeated.

''You kidnapped my best friend! You'll pay for that'' Kirito said before smiling ''Let's settle this the old fashioned way'' he said sending Sigurd a duel request, Sigurd as shocked but still smiled.

''So be it'' he said pressing the accept button, the countdown started at 10 as Kirito's friends gathered to watch, Kirito pointed his Excalibur to Sigurd,Sigurd pulled out the tip of his cane to reveal a cane-sword, they stared at each other until the countdown reached zero, Sigurd charged at Kirito and slashed his sword at him, Kirito just blocked it with his Excalibur, made the blade of orange and slashed the sword blade with the Excalibur, Sigurd's canesword shattered like a piece of glass, he was stunned as he looked at his broken sword.

''Impressed yet?'' Kirito asked ''I'll show you more, a little parting gift form Yuuki'' he said bringing his sword in between his hands and closed his eyes.

''Alright Yuuki'' he whispered ''Time to see that skill is like''

His eyes glowed gold, his sword burned from yellow to orange with a purple outline on the blade, a mix of gold and purple aura surrounded him, the crowd gasped in awe.

''He's going to use it!'' Asuna cried.

''The Mothers Rosario!'' yelled Nori.

''With the Excalibur!'' added Jun.

Kirito hovered a couple few of the ground while Sigurd looked pertified ''You wanted my sword?!'' Kirito yelled bringing the sword upward ready to slash ''Here it is!'' he bellowed as he charged at Sigurd, he then slashed his glowing orange and purple sword at Sigurd who was hit 10 times in the body before Kirito hit him one more time in the chest causing a large shockwave, the other covered their eyes to avoid the debris, the smoke cleared to reveal Kirito pointing the tip of his sword at Sigurds chest who was cowering on the floor, his health nearly gone.

''Now Sigurd, I could just end you now'' started Kirito ''But why do that with my sword'' he put it away ''When I could just kill you with a whistle'' he whistled and the cape dashed dangerously close to Sigurds chest, Sigurd almost cried in fear of him, Kirito smiled darkly.

''But no'' Kirito whistled and the cape retracted ''Sent a massage to Eugene, telling him that next time he want's something, get it himself'' he pulled Sigurd on his feet and pointed away ''Get out of my sight, now'' he warned, Sigurd ran away and teleported out of floor one before saying ''This isn't over!'' Kirito jsu smiled and turned to face the group, they all stared at him in awe mouth's on gap's.

''That...was...Incredible!'' yelled Teechi as the other yelled in triumph and ran to Kirito, congratulating him and showering him with compliments, Asuna and Lizbeth kissed him on one cheek at the same time before Agil hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe, then Klien grabbed him and held him above his head and started carrying him as the others joined him.

''Free cheers for the Hero of Aincrad!'' yelled Gonishi happily while they walked back to Floor 27.

''Thank you Yuuki'' Kirito smiled to his Excalibur, it shone in response.

 **End of chapter 6 everyone, For the record: Kirito's cape is actually inspired by Yundo's arrow from Guardians of the galaxy,The Nazareth reference is from Lord of the rings, I though it would be quite cool for Kirito to have something similar, hold tight for the next chapter, Cheerio!xxxooo**

 **P.S I own nothing except this story.**


	7. Rise of a Leader

**Here is the 7th chapter, Enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Alfhiem, floor 27 new Aircrad, 1st April 2026**

Everyone was talking and laughing around a table back at the Inn on floor 27 In the town of Ronbaru, they had just come back from a fierce battle against the Salamanders on floor 1 at the town of beginnings where Kirito put Sigurd in his place and almost made him wet himself in fear, saving both Klein from death and the Excalibur from falling into Eugene hands, they smiled as they brought up memorable moments from that fight, they laughed and drank in merriness.

''Thank you guys for saving me'' Klien thanked them ''I'm truly grateful to you all''

''It wouldn't be the same without you Klein'' said Lisbeth, he smiled thankfully at her, she blushed looking away, meanwhile Recon was talking excitedly to Leafa and Kirito.

''It was so awesome! And he was all like 'Cling 'Cling 'Cling' and Sinon was all like 'Pew' pew 'pew' awww man, those salamanders won't wanna mess with you again after that!'' he said to Kirito, he smiled before looking toward the sleeping knights members who were all in deep conversation about something.

''You okay Kirito?'' Asuna asked him from his right, he turned to her and smiled again.

''Yeah, just thinking is all'' he said.

''About what?'' she asked.

''The Sleeping Knights'' he started ''What 'will' happen to them? If they don't have a leader, the guild will fall apart and crumble into ash, Yuuki wouldn't want that, she would want her guild to continue her work, finish what she started, if Sigurd was right about one thing, this fight isn't over, the salamanders will try to attack them again, They need a leader to prepare them for when that time comes, to grow their numbers, to train their strength and to honer Yuuki's memory, the right person however still remains to be found'' he finished, Asuna put her arm around him.

''They'll have us to help them out, and we'll do all we can to help them in their time of need, they may have not decided on a leader yet but they all seem to be as equally strong as a team, maybe it can be a democracy'' she suggested, Kirito huffed.

''When has that ever worked!'' he joked, they laughed before moving closer to each other.

''I love you Kirito'' Asuna said ''I promise that I'll never lie to you again''

''It's fine Asuna'' Kirito assured ''You were just doing what was best for me, I realize that now'' he put his hand on her cheek ''God I love you so much Asuna'' he breathed passionately.

They leaned in for a tender kiss before Yui cut in-between them.

''Hey what about me?!'' she asked annoyed, they smiled.

''Yes Yui, we love you to'' Asuna said.

''Yay!'' Yui cried in excitement before Nori walked to them.

''Um Asuna, can we talk to you and the others for a minute'' she asked.

''Yeah sure'' Asuna said 'Everyone please! Nori want's to say something'' she called out, making everyone silent and turning their head's to the Sleeping Knight's ''Thank you, go ahead Nori'' Asuna motioned her, Nori nodded before beginning her speech.

''Okay, so me and the other's talked for a bit and well...we have to say that Kirito's planning for that rescue mission was absolutely spot on, he has shown great strength, power and bravery as well as familiar traits from what Yuuki had: Cunning, Confidence, Leadership'' she turned to Kirito ''You have the Excalibur, the shroud of the Nazareth and 'Mothers Rosario', You truly are a remarkable player...Which Is why we have decided to elect you...As the 3rd offical guild leader of the Sleeping Knights'' she revealed, everyone gasped and Klein spat out his drink, Gonishi nearly fell out of his seat, Kirito's eye's widened in shock.

''W-what?'' he asked in disbelief.

''Kirito?'' Asuna pointed to him ''Leader, of the Sleeping Knights?!'' she asked shocked. They nodded.

"You can't be serious can you?!" Kirito shouted in disbelief.

"We are serious" Talken smiled "We have made our decision to make your our new leader" he added.

''You have proven yourself worthy of that title'' Jun smiled.

''Yeah, Just say the word and we'll be right by your side, Master!'' Tecchi bowed respectfully, the other members followed suit, Kirito blinked in shock, he could not believe this was happening.

''What, no, no, no I cant I, I don't even know the first thing about running a guild!'' said Kirito, Asuna smiled and put her hand on his shoulders.

''Don't worry Kirito'' she said ''We'll help you''

''Yeah, all of us will!'' Klien said getting up, his other friend's doing the same.

''We'll all become members!'' said Silica happily, they all agreed with her but Gonishi and Agil stood aside.

''Well then, all in favor of electing Kirito as the official 3rd leader of the sleeping knights guild say 'I'' Nori said.

''I!'' everyone help their hands up.

''That settle's it then!'' Nori held Kirito's hand up ''Hail to the new master!'' she cried before everyone cheered in celebration of Kiritos new position of Gulid Commander. Kirito stood frozen in shock, he was the leader of a gulid, he really was, in all the time he's been in the game, he'd never thought of running a guild of his own, he looked around to see all his friends bowing respectfully to him except for Gonishi and Agil who beamed at him, Kirito perked himself up.

''Bartender! a round for my guild please!'' he shouted to the Npc behind the bar, then 16 beer mugs appeared on the bar, Kirito whistled and his cape grabbed the mug's like a cloaked hand and traveled around the large group handing out their drinks before giving Kirito his own and reattaching itself back on his back, he smiled and rasied his mug.

''A toast to the new master, and to Yuuki!'' cried Asuna lifting her mug, the other cheered and clanked mugs with each-other.

''I'll make good on my promise to you Yuuki'' Kirito thought as he drank from his mug.

''Say master?!'' asked Jun ''How did you get that cape anyway?'' he asked, Kirito smiled.

''Story for another time'' he said with confidence.

A while later, Gonishi was outside the Inn, stroking the feather on a Cartakis bird's neck.

''You going Gonishi?'' asked Silica behind him.

''Oh, short stuff'' Gonishi turned to see her ''Yeah, I would like to stay but...I'm needed elsewhere'' he sighed.

''Oh where exactly?'' she asked

''The Pooka lord sent me a message, he want's me to perform at some party'' Gonishi said ''He's paying me a thousand credit's for it, can you imagine!'' he added before stroking the bird again, it cooed in response.

''You like it?'' she asked him.

''Yeah, me and him have kind of bonded a little'' Gonishi admitted ''Say, how long before that spell of your's wears off?'' he asked, she shrugged.

''Until I release it'' she smiled, he smirked.

''May I keep him?'' he asked, Silica tilted her head curiously.

''Hum?'' she asked.

''I think I'll call him...Stormbringer'' Gonishi said, patting the bird's head, it snuggled it.

''I think he like's you'' said Silica with a smile ''Sure, you can have him'' Gonishi shook her hand.

''Thanks'' he said ''You know, your alright for a shrimp'' he remarked.

''Don't push it'' Silica warned, Gonishi chuckled, they looked back the Inn, they saw the other have a great time from the window in celebration of their new leader. Kirito was being held above the crowd by thier arms as they cheered his name repeatively.

''Your gonna have to tell him a some point'' Gonishi said noticing Silica looking directly at Recon.

''What do you mean?'' she asked him.

''You know'' he smiled.

''I will I just...need more time'' she replied.

''How much more time?'' he asked, she looked down but then smirked.

''And what about you?'' she asked. Gonishi frowned.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' he asked.

''I saw the looks you've been giving Sinon lately'' Silica said cheekily ''I think you have a crush!''

''I do not have a crush on Asada!'' he shouted slightly blushing ''We're just really good friend is all''

''Is that so?'' Silica asked with a rasied eyebrow ''Well, she told me you and her went out to dinner once'' she revealed. Gonishi widened his eyes.

''Hey! That wasn't a date! She owed me that dinner after me and my gang scared off those bullies that we're harassing her'' he explained with crossed arms ''It was nothing to do with romance or anything!'' he added. Silica rolled her eyes.

''Whatever you say, cassanova'' Silica teased him playfully. He hummed in annoyance while blushing "Shrimpy" he thought.

''Well. I'd love to stay and argue but oh is that the time already? I need to go'' Gonishi walked away and mounted his bird.

''Wait, What about joining our guild?'' Silica asked, Gonishi sighed.

''Listen, I respect Kirito, he saved Sora from SAO and all but, I never really envisioned myself being any part of a guild. Beside's, Sora need's me and I prefer to work with my own kind, no offence to you. So off I go to greener pastures'' he said ''Tell Kirito I said good luck with the guild okay?'' he asked.

''Okay'' Silica nodded, Gonishi smiled.

''We'll meet again some day Silica'' he assured her ''Hopfully by then you'll be a bit taller, and take care of that pigeon will you?!'' he added before smiling and kicking his bird's side's

''Gittyup!'' he yelled and the bird flew away into the distance with him, Silica watched with a smile as they flew away, Leafa appeared beside her.

''Won't you miss that bird?'' she asked her, Sillica smirked.

''I didn't have the heart to tell him its a girl'' she revealed making Leafa chuckle.

Back Inside Nori tapped Kirito on the shoulders gaining his attention.

''Master?'' she asked.

''Yes Nori'' he said.

''Can you help me clear Yuuki's old room upstairs?'' she asked him.

''Sure, Hold on Asuna I'll be right back'' he assured her before following Nori upstairs to the door to Yuuki's old room.

''How come she didn't clean up before leaving?'' Kirito asked.

''No one except Yuuki has been in this room before, we'll be the first one's'' Nori said, taking a key out of her inventory and unlocking the door, they opened it to reveal something that made their eyes widen in shock.

''What?'' Kirito said.

 **I wonder what is in Yuuki's room? Find out next time in Chapter 8, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	8. Yuuki's Secret

**Here is chapter 8, hope you are enjoying the story so far!xxxooo**

Kirito looked around in shock to find what state Yuuki's room was in, it had the typical stuff, a bed, a wardrobe, a bookcase with in-game store brought stuff, but what really made him surprised was all the fan stuff of...Him.

''What the-'' he breathed as he looked at all the poster's, merchandise, bobble heads and many other fan items of him around the room, her bed had a piture of Kirito on the duvet cover, her pillows had his head on them, even a small Kirito plushie sat on-top of the bed, on her desk was a painting of Kirito's smile along a batch of black candles, It was a shrine, by the bed was a small red portrait shaped like a heart with 'Y+K' of the center, Kirito was in total shock, he had no Idea Yuuki was such a big fan of him, he held the plushie in his arms.

''She thought very highly of you'' Nori said, he turned to her ''She Idolized you, she wanted to be just like you master, you were her inspiration'' she revealed.

''I don't understand'' Kirito said looking down ''Why doe's she have all this stuff about me I-'' he bumped into the drawer beside her bed, It contained a small purple glittered book with love heart stickers stuck on the cover with the word's: Diary' handwritten on it, he picked it up and gazed at it.

''Her diary?'' he asked Nori, she nodded ''Wait, you've been in here before haven't you?'' he asked her, she nodded shamefully.

''The day after your duel before she left, she personally invited me here to talk about it'' Nori explained.

''About what?'' he asked curiously, Nori sighed.

''There was another reason why she wanted you to have the 'Mother's Rosario-'' she started

 **Flashback to March 29th 2026**

Yuuki was smiling with content as she sat by her desk writing in her diary until she heard a knock on her door, she jumped and put the book back in her drawer.

''Who's there?'' she asked.

''Only me master'' said Nori on the other side.

''Oh, Please come in'' Yuuki said, the door opened and Nori stepped inside.

''Are you okay master?'' Nori asked noticing Yuuki sad smile.

''Yeah, It's just I've been thinking about yesterdays duel'' she said ''It was awesome!'' she exclaimed.

''You seem to be taking the loss really well master'' Nori pointed out.

''Of course, I fought Kirito again, It was like a dream come true!'' she said happily getting up and walking to the shrine of Kirito to light up some of the candles, Nori chuckled.

''I guess you haven't lost your fandom for him huh'' she said.

''Not at all!'' Yuuki said facing her ''Kirito will always be my hero no matter what'' she added before sitting down on the bed and looking down ''That's why I've summoned you up here, Can I as a favor of you?'' she asked Nori.

''Of course master, anything'' Nori sat down beside her, Yuuki sighed before beginning.

''You know I've always Admired Kirito, ever since I heard of his stories from SAO and of how her defeated Oberon and freed us all from his rule, and I finally got to meet him in person but'' she paused ''Ever since that day I've...been feeling something else...Like...I still support him, I'll support him until the end of time, But for a while I've felt like...His face in my mind has been the thing keeping me going better then the medicine and the machine I'm on IRL...I think...I think I'm in love with him'' she paused, tearing up slightly, Nori was shocked to hear that.

''It's stupid I know...I'm too young for him, plus he has a girlfriend, But I don't know what to do about it, I can't tell Asuna about it, She'll think I betrayed our friendship 'Sniff' I don't know'' Yuuki put her head in her hand, Nori put an assuring hand on her shoulder.

''It's okay master'' Nori said ''Your confused, It's natural, they don't teach you this kind of thing in Serene Garden''

''Well they should!'' Yuuki said making them both laugh.

''So when I die...I want Kirito to run my guild'' Yuuki reveled making Nori gasp.

''But...but master-'' she started.

''I know'' Yuuki assured ''He'll say he can't at first, he's modest like that but you make him alright!?'' she said ''Help him, this is my parting gift from me to him okay?'' she added.

''But master we-'' Nori argued until Yuuki grabbed her arm.

''That's an order'' Yuuki said firmly, Nori held back tears but nodded.

''Yes master, I'll make sure he's elected leader of the guild'' Nori said, Yuuki smiled.

''Good, you may leave, I have something to take care of'' she said, Nori looked at her one last time before getting up to leave.

''Goodbye master'' Nori said shutting the door.

''To you as well'' Yuuki said back, she got up and walked to the balcony outside, the sunset sky shining down on her, the wind blew her hair back as he closed her eyes and breathed.

''If only I wasn't dying today'' she said to herself before a tune began, she softly began to sing:

 **(Recommend playing 'Charlene Soraia's 'wherever you will go' over this)**

 _So lately, been wondering_  
 _Who will be there to take my place_  
 _When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_  
 _If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_  
 _Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own?_

She sung as she held her hands on her chest.

 _If I could, then I would_  
 _I'll go wherever you will go_  
 _Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

she went back inside her room and continued singing as she walked to the shrine of Kirito and knelt down, dowsing some of the candles.

 _And maybe, I'll find out_  
 _A way to make it back someday_  
 _To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days_  
 _If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_  
 _We'll I'm glad there's someone out there who can bring me back to you_

 _If I could, then I would_  
 _I'll go wherever you will go_  
 _Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

 _Run away with my heart_  
 _Run away with my hope_  
 _Run away with my love_

She sat back down on the bed and reached for her Kirito plushie, she held it close to her heart

 _I know now, just quite how_

 _My life and love might still go on_  
 _In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time_

she started tearing up as put it down and walked back outside on the balcony.

 _If I could, then I would_  
 _I'll go wherever you will go_  
 _Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

 _If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go_  
 _If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go_  
 _I'll go wherever you will go_

The song ended and she flew out to the island were she'll give Kirito her sword skill before passing.

 **End Of Flashback**

Kirtio stood in disbelief, he could not believe what he heard form Nori, Yuuki gave her the sword skill not only because he defeated her, but also because she loved him! he looked back at that moment on the Island ''And I got to die... In the arm's of someone I loved'' Yuuki's voice played back in his mind. Now he knew what she meant, he looked at her diary and then back a Nori.

''Go ahead, read it'' Nori said, Kirito opened the book and on the last page:

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This will probably be that last time I write into you. I'm going to go away soon. somewhere far way from this world but I would hate to leave you without leaving on a good note, I'll be giving Kirito...Kirito, by childhood hero my sword skill and Leadership over my guild, I hope the others won't be mad at me for my_ _decision's, but I feel like it's the right thing to do. His stories have been the thing that made living worthwhile, without them or him I would have put an end to it all by now, I'll give the sword skill a cool name thought: 'Mother's Rosario', He'll know how to use it, I want him to know that if her ever read's this last entry, no matter what, I'll always be there for him, forever._

 _Goodbye Diary._

He stopped and sat down on the bed, he picked up the Kirito plushie and gazed at it, how could he have not known?

''Are you okay master?'' Nori asked him, he nodded.

''Yeah, I'm fine'' he sniffed and got up facing her.

''I made a promise to her, that I'll keep the 'Mother's Rosario' safe and to pass it down and I sure as hell am going to live by that promise'' he said ''From now on, The Sleeping Knight are under my rule, Understand?'' he asked her firmly, Nori nodded ''Yes master'' she smiled with determination.

''How many room's are in this Inn?'' Kirito asked, Nori shrugged.

''Only Accommodates for up to eight'' she said, Kirito pondered for a bit.

''Then it's to small for all of us for this to be a permanent base'' he said thinking ''However, I'm pretty positive that that old ruined castle on floor 22 is open for renovation, In case your all interested'' he offered, Nori smiled devilishly.

 **End of chapter everyone, last one will come soon, stay tuned, please leave review and favorite and follow this story! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	9. Farewell

**Here is the last chapter of the story, I hope you've enjoyed it and I hope to finish my other ones and start new ones soon!xxxxoooo**

 **Alfhiem, Floor 22, Castle** **Omnichro, 2nd of April 2027**

It was a beautiful day on floor 22, the sun was out, not a cloud in the sky and the climate was at its most perfect setting, It would been so perfect if Kirito and his Guild hadn't gathered in the newly renovated castle's garden for such a depressing reason, the group's head were lowered and did not say anything, they were morning, morning the loss of the guild's past leader, Yuuki, Kirito had ordered a ceremony of passing in her honer before they focused on anything else, they had all crowded in front of a single block of white marble in front of them, they cleared the way fro Kirito to step forward, he walked soberly passed them, stopped in front of the marble and turned to face them.

''Dear swordsmen and women of the Sleeping Knight's guild'' he begun looking down ''We are gathered here to honer the memory of someone who deserved more then she was given, Konno Yuuki... she was not what everyone thought she was, she was not the same kind, fun, loving girl in the real world like she was here...she was sick, very sick, 15 years of pain and suffering, strapped to a machine and made to live...she was alive without living'' he said tearing up slightly. the group nodded in agreement before he continued ''But even then, when she could not live in the real world, she blossomed in the virtual...She made the friends that would have turned her away in real life, she had hope's, she had dreams...and she lived them...Even though her life was in no way real...It was enough for her...to have that small place for her to call home in her darkest time's...maybe that's why Virtual Reality was created in the first place'' he said ''To give us a second life, should the first be like the one she lived...we'll let Yuuki be an example of that theory, She lived even though she was dying everyday inside for years...so let's say a prayer to her, to more then just a Leader, She was a sister and a friend to all of us'' he dried his eyes and smiled.

''Here Here!'' Asuna clapped before the others followed, Kirito turned to the marbe, he slowly walked to it then brought up a menu screen on his interface:

''Do you wish to dedicate the memorial to: Yuuki?'' the screen read to him, he sighed and pressed the accept button.

The marble then dissolved into a pile of particles before it constructed a massive Statue of Yuuki holding her sword high with her hand and smiling her usual happy smile, the guild started in awe at the masterpiece, then they paid their tributes to it, some rested a bouquet of flowers beside the base of the statue, others lit candles around it, Nori placed a photo of Yukki inbetween the candles before returning back to the group, once everyone paid their tributes, Kirito stood in front of them with a determent look on his face.

''From this day forward, I shall take leadership of the sleeping knight's guild in her place'' he said as they looked up to him ''This is the dawn of a new era for the guild, the salamander's will not rest until they get the Excalibur, but if we stand together, we will remain strong, we will prevail and we shall clear this game once and for all!'' he finished pointing his sword up to the sky, the others cheered and followed his gesture.

''Hail Master Kirito!'' they yelled before Kirito brought down his weapon.

''Master, what is your first order?'' asked Nori from the crowd.

''Our task will not be easy, there will be many more boss battles and quest's to complete before we are victorious, so we'll need to strengthen our numbers'' he said ''So post an advertisement for recruitment trails for the next two weeks, we must find new members!'' he ordered, Nori bowed ''Yes master'' she said before leaving, the group soon followed her.

''You coming?'' Klien asked Kirito noticing him lagging behind.

''In a moment Klien'' Kirito repiled ''There's one thing I need to do''

''Sure thing Bro, we'll be waiting, master'' he bowed coyly before catching up to them, Kirito smiled before walking back to the base of the memorial, he knelt down for a moment before opening up his menu and placed Yuuki's Kirito plushie beside her photo.

''I will protect for guild, your sword shall live on, through me, farewell old friend'' he said to the statue before leaving, the plushie staying with Yuuki's photo.

 **Tokyo, Japan, 12th of April 2026**

''Need any help unpackin all this?'' Agil asked Suguha as she was setting up for the group picnic that the gang organised a while ago, she smiled.

''Sure, if you don't mind'' she said while Kilen was showing Lizbeth and Silica a picture of a girl on tinder from his phone.

''Isn't she cute?'' he asked them, they just smiled awkwardly trying not to upset him, meanwhile Gonishi was with Sinon.

''Here, I got you a little something'' he said nervously handing her a giftbag, she smiled gratefully.

''Really? Oh you shouldn't have!'' she said as she opened it to reveal a single rose and a thin box of chocolates with a note saying ''Will you go out with me?'' she was surprised by this, she looked back at him smiling nervously.

''Oh Gonishi'' she said nearly crying, she pulled him in for a hug ''Yes, yes of course I will!'' she said, Gonishi smiled as he welcomed her embrace ''Wait till the guys hear about this'' he thought.

Nearby Kirito and Asuna were siting down beside eachother away from the others enjoying the sight of the park's cherry blossom trees.

''Are you having a great time with us all Yui?'' Asuna asked her from the camera pod.

''Yes mommy and the cherry blossoms are pretty!'' Yui exclaimed.

''Yeah, though its a pity they're almost out of season'' Kirito said sadly.

''Oh don't be such a spoil sport, there's still more around'' Asuna warned him ''Still, It's nice that we have Yui here with us, that's what matters''

''Yeah, I still can't believe we made It happen this quick'' Kirito said happily.

''Thank you so much for this daddy!'' Yui thanked him.

''Yes Kirito, Thank you'' Asuna added, Kirito shook his head ''Nah, If you wanna thank anyone, thank Yuuki for motivating me to develop it'' he replied modestly, Asuna smiled as the spring breeze made the trees give off their cherry blossom petals, creating a marvelous scene.

''Wow!'' Yui exclaimed at the sight.

''The real and virtual worlds'' Kirito begun ''I imagined if the closer those worlds came together, the better things would be you know?'' he asked Asuna.

''What do you mean?'' she replied, Kirito looked up.

''But it's like, the more these world's rift break's into eathother, the more people get's trapped into it's dark side'' they looked back the the others, chatting, laughing and smiling.

''Yeah but, It's help a lot more people too'' Asuna pointed out patting her camera pod.

''I guess so, We found eachother, made new friends, Gonishi overcame his social anxiety from playing ALO and Yuuki got a chance to live in the virtual when the real world failed to give her one, I guess the concept differs to everyone'' Kirito said ''If anything though, I wish I knew exactly what Kayaba intended for SAO, maybe...just maybe...It's our responsibility as the survivors of his game to discover it...But I figure there's no rush to it, we have the rest of our lives now to figure it out'' he smiled.

''All thank's to you'' Asuna said with a loving look, Kirito held her hand.

''Look, I don't know what exactly is going to happen to us tomorrow but I know one thing for certain'' he said.

''What's that?'' Asuna asked.

''I want to be with you forever and I want you to be with me'' he looked into her eyes, she smiled.

''I'll stay by you even if you move halfway across the planet!'' she happily confirmed, Kirito looked stunned.

''Hey, who said anything about moving anywhere?!'' he asked, they laughed.

''Don't forget to take me as well!'' Yui said.

''Hey lovebird's, quit kissing already we wanna take a photo, Gonishi's setting up the camera!'' Lizbeth called out to them from the picnic, they sighed.

''Well best not keep the others waiting, let's head back okay?'' Kirito said getting up and taking Asuna by the hand.

''Okay daddy!'' Yui said as they ran back to the picnic to join the others for the photo.

''Okay, alright...'' Gonishi said finishing up the camera ''and there, 5 seconds!'' he yelled running to the group of friends to join the photo, he stopped inbetween Sinon and Kirito.

''1...2...3 Smile!'' he said before the camrea clicked, catching him giving Kirito a noogie on the head as Sinon kissed him on the cheek and Asuna kissed Kirito's.

''That's a keeper'' Klein said looking at the photo.

''I think my eyes were closed though'' Silica worried.

''It's fine Silica'' Lizbeth said ''Now let's eat!'' she said as they sat down and enjoyed the moment together, one of many in the future.

 **The End**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story, Please leave any reviews and read the other stories too, until then, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	10. Epilogue

**Here a little surprise sneak peak at what I've got planned for a future fanfic, Enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Tokyo Japan, 13th of** **April, 2026**

It had been just over two weeks since the news of Yuuki Konno's passing. Her departure spread depression among the hospital staff like wildfire, they still found it amazing that she managed to combat her ailment that long, when the AIDS claimed the rest of her family years before her. Thought, they presumed that it was just her time to leave this world and rejoin her family in whatever lies beyond the grave.

Speaking of which, the nurses helped Yuuki's doctor carry a large black body bag that contained the fifteen year old's corpse along out of the establishment's morgue, ready to be taken the ambulance that waited outside the hospitals entrance that shall escort her to the nearby chapel in preparation for her memorial service.

They lifted the bag into the back of the van and closed the door as the two drivers nodded in genuine sympathy before moving back inside the vehicle ready to move. Dr Kurahashi, the doctor that cared for the girl for so many years wiped a tear from his eye. Knowing that this was the last time he would see her.

''Goodbye, dear child'' he whispered ''May you find peace in the next world'' he added before turning away and walking slowly back into the hospital. The ambulance slowly drove out of the roadway in onto the main freeway. But what they didn't know, was that a figure in black clothing with a strange symbol that depicted a black love heart on his shirts armband was observing their departure from the roof of the hospital through his binoculars. He smiled as he removed them and reached for a small walkie-talkie.

''Sqaud Alpha-Bravo, this is Crow'' he spoke into the device ''Priority vehicle is en route to your position, over?''

''Rodger that Crow'' a British voice on the other side replied ''We're in position and ready to strike upon the targets arrival , over''

''Copy that, Alpha-Bravo'' Crow said as he got up to a standing position ''I'm coming to you now''

''Stay out of sight'' The voice warned before Crow turned of the walkie-talkie and started running across the nearby rooftops, supposedly towards his friend position.

Meanwhile, The ambulance carrying Yuuki's body drove along the steets of Tokyo until the came across a red light.

"Aww man! This'll take forever and we've gotta be there before 9!" The driver beeped the horn in frustration

''Hey, maybe we could take a shortcut through that alleyway to save some time'' suggested the man riding shotgun as he pointed to the alleyway on the right.

"Are you sure?" The driver asked

"Yeah, I'm sure" his partner nodded. The driver shrugged and turned the van away from the line of cars and into the alleyway. It's desertion caused a chilling nerve to crawl down thier spines a little.

"I don't know man, I've got a bad feeling about this." The driver said as he drove slowly along the alleyway "It's too quiet"

"Just relax, okay?" His partner shook nervously "This thing's built to withstand the force of an elephants charge. What could possibly go-" he said as the driver noticed a large black van driving at full speed towards them from the left side.

" **Look** **out**!" He yelled before

" **Smash**!"

The ambulance collided with the reinforced hood of the attacking van and crashed into the brick wall opposite them. The ambulance alarm bleeped an echoing alarm as three men in the same clothing as the man on the roof seen before, with one additional item, a golden facemask of an angel.

"Alright, let's get this thing open before the fuzz arrives" one of the men said as the group rushed to the crumpled ambulance, G36c rifles in hand .

"God mate. What gave you the idea to crash full on into that thing, huh?!" Asked another of the men when the got to the backdoor of the vehicle.

"I thought it would be cleaner then just shooting the two drivers" the man replied. The other just sighed.

"Well, I just hope the package isn't badly damaged. Otherwise, we can say goodbye to our paychecks" the leader of the group commented "Alright Justin, you rip open this door. Me and Gideon'll keep a lookout in case the fuzz arrive" he ordered the man carrying a large black rucksack.

"Got it boss" Justin nodded as he set the bag down, unzipped it and brought out a large welding tool. He then placed the muzzle on the door and turned on the blowtorch to start cutting while Gideon and the squad leader took defensive positions around the area.

"What I don't understand is; If our client needs a recently deceased person, why did he have us come all the way out to Japan to get a specific one?" Asked Gideon while they waited.

"I don't ask questions Gid, I just listen to money" the leader replied "And don't forget just who we're doing this for"

"Oh, I know Nate, I know" Gideon nodded.

"I've got it!" Justin called to his team. Gideon and Nate rushed back to the door and kicked it open before they slowly moved inside to see Yuuki's body bag laying on the cold, steel floor.

"Here she is" Nate smiled under his mask before he unzipped the bag to reveal the girls decomposed and discoloured skin and short brown hair. She remained stiff as a board while the team observed her.

"Remember, we only need a sample of her DNA to bring back to the boss" Nate reminded them of their mission.

"Why just a sample? Why not just take the whole package?" Justin asked.

"Too high profile" Nate replied as he pulled out an empty syringe "They'll get suspicious if we take her whole body with us" he added as he stuck the needle into the deceased teenagers arm, extracting a small amount to crimson liquid into the syringe. When the needle was full, Nate emptied it's contents inside a clear, plastic tube and sealing it with a cap before he placed it in his pocket.

"We've got what we've came for, now let's bugger off out of here" He ordered as they left the ambulance just as Crow slid down a pipe from the roof above them to join them on the ground.

"Hiya! How'd it go?" He asked. Nate showed him the tube just as police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"It's the fuzz, we have to move, now!" Nate ordered. The four mercenaries rushed inside the black van and drive away as fast as the could.

 **Meanwhile in New London, England**

A man with short black hair and blue eyes in a well tailored suit three piece relaxed in his Luxury apartment, watching a sci-fi movie on his 4K plasma screen T.V. on the wall facing him and sipping a small glass of whisky.

"Professor Inkheart" a smooth female automated voice said, revealing the man's identity "The mercenaries you hired are trying to contact you. Cancel or allow?" She asked.

"Allow" Inkheart commanded the AI. Apon said command, the T.V. automatically switched from the movie that he was currently watching to a video call with Nate.

"Boss, we've got the sample from the subject you've assigned us. We await further instructions" he informed Inkheart.

"Excellent work gentlemen. The money's being wired to your accounts as we speak" Inkheart praised the men with a wide sophisticated grin "Now, I need you to come back to New London and bring the subjects sample to the disclosed location I'm sending to you now" he instructed while dragging a file into an email and pressing the sent button.

"You've got it boss. Alpha-Bravo signing off" Nate saluted before the T.V. switched back to the movie. Inkheart sipped his whiskey and sighed contently afterward.

"Annie, transfer the promised amount to the accounts of all those men please" he commanded the AI.

"Sending sum total of 5 million pounds to each of the four appointed accounts now" Annie announced as Inkhaert opened the siding glass door to the balcony of his apartment and walked out to gaze at the view of the technologically advanced city of London. He then took out a small worn out wind-up clockwork toy of a black bird from his pocket. He turned the gear clockwise three times and watched interestingly as the seemingly lifeless bird flap it's wings and open its beak pronouncing an audible croak occasionally.

"Do you believe you have a soul, little one?" He asked the bird "I do. I know you're just a child's toy but you must have some form of consciousness inside you, there must be more then just cogs and gears in there. How else could something that appears so lifeless to the human eye bring me so much joy as a child and inspired one to become the man that he is today" he finished as he placed the toy inside his pocket and walked back inside his apartment and passed a humanoid robot in the bar, cleaning glasses.

"Another drink, Mr Inkheart?" The robot asked as Inkheart walked passed him.

"No thanks Samuel" he replied, setting his empty glass on the bar "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night" he added as he entered his office and looking over his research notes.

"So far, everything's working out exactly the way I hoped" he said "Once the sample has been sent to my private lab in Kensington and my top scientists have done their part on extracting the necessary genetic material needed for my experiment, we should be ready to proceed with phase 2 of 'Project Resurrection' some when in the next few months" he cryptically explained his plan.

 **'Flashback to 11th of January 2026 Tokyo, Japan'**

''Hey Doc, Is it okay if Asuna use's one of the nervegears in the next room for a moment?'' Yuuki asked Dr Kurahashi through her Medicuboid.

Kurahashi turned to Asuna who was gazing at him with pleading eyes. He nodded ''Go right ahead'' he said. Asuna thanked him with a polite bow and dashed away from him into the next room. Kurahashi then looked back at his patient through the glass until a nurse came up from behind him.

''Dr Kurahashi?'' she said ''A man is in reception, he said he wishe's to meet you to discuss your patient'' she said. Kurahashi widened his eyes. Someone else knew of her condition?

''I'll be right there'' he said as he walked away from the window and to reception, where a man with short black hair and blue eyes in a well tailored three piece suit carrying a suitcase was waiting patiently . He gave a welcoming smile to the doctor as he entered.

''Hello and welcome to the Yokohama kohoku general hospital '' Kurahashi greeted him with a firm handshake ''Dr Sota Kurahashi, HIV specialist'' he introduced himself.

''Good afternoon Dr Kurahashi'' the man smiled ''I'm professor Aaron Inkheart, Genealogist PHD and founder and CEO of Inkheart Foundations'' introduced himself formally. Kurahashi looked shocked.

''No way! Inkheart?!'' he said ''First British Trillionare and International Anti-disease spokesperson!'' he then huffed ''Sorry, my english is quite rusty at the moment'' he adjusted his glasses. Aaron just chuckled and then spoke in Japanese ''It's okay. I think I shall do you the favor of conversing in Japanese, as I believe such mannerisms is proper in this field of expertise'' he said before pointing to Kurahashi's office.

"Shall we?" He offered.

"Why of course Aaron!" Kurahashi smiled before Aaron frowned seriously "Call me Mr Inkheart please. I'd prefer it if we'd keep it professional as we are here to discuss a matter of upmost importance about your patient" he said. Kurahashi looked confused, he nodded "As you wish, Mr Inkheart" he replied as her opened the door to his office and allowed Aaron to enter before him.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" He offered. Aaron smiled "Certainly. Any chamomile?" He asked as he sat down by the desk.

Kurahashi made two steaming cups of Chamoile tea and handed one to Aaron before sitting down at his desk.

"Forgive the state of my office" Kurahashi apologised as he noticed the piles of untouched paperwork around him "I'd have set my workplace in order if I knew you were coming"

"No please, I insist" Aaron shook his head "I suppose it's my fault too. Me turning up here without even calling ahead first" they shared a friendly chuckle.

"So tell me, how was your trip here from New London?" Kurahashi asked in genuine interest.

"Well, can't complain much" Aaron smiled "Those new Hypersonic planes really take it's toll in the long haul, if you catch my meaning" he finished.

"Why, of course Mr Inkheart! I expect nothing less from a man of your intellect. One that even surpasses the minds of both Akihiko Kayaba and Sugou Nobuyuki combined!" Kurahashi smiled "In fact, many people would agree with me when I say that you're a 'Gene'ius" he joked with a soft chuckle.

Aaron just sat there in silence as the doctors chuckling died slowly.,

"But anyway, What brings you here to my hospital in particular?" He asked.

"Yes, I do believe that I should explain my purpose here" Aaron set his tea down and then put his hands together in a business type matter.

"You see, for the past few months a member of your staff who's name a cannot disclose to you has been relaying information to me about your patient Yuuki Emiri Konno" he revealed. Kurahashi was suprised by the news but let Aaron continue "He explained to me in miraculous detail the severity of her condition and I just had to come over and see this girl for myself. And I have to say...the details he described to me has been rather accurate thus far" he finished.

"But why?" Kurahashi asked "What is it about her that interests you so much?"

"She's stronger then any other patient I've come across to date. She's the last surviving member of her family, right?" He asked. The doctor nodded "Indeed, when she dies it'll be tragic to say the least"

"More then that, it will be unnecessary! A waste of a good life, one with so much potential" Aaron spoke before he sipped his tea.

"Potential?" Kurahashi raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes, to my point" Aaron said as he then brought out a brown folder out of his suitcase "Five years ago, I managed to gain possession of a live sample of Boreilium" he started "You know what that is? Its the cosmetic element that allowed Britain to afford a 'no deal' brexit!" He joked "Any who, during a round of research I managed to discover that it not only has unlimited power...but it also contains genetic restoration properties!"

"So, what's that got to do with Yuuki?" Kurahashi asked.

"My deal is this" Aaron started "I'm starting a new trail of Gene Therapy in New London called 'Reverse Chromosome Manipulation' where we take a genetic sample of our patients, we extract the necessary Chromosomes to be merged with the radiation from the Boreilum in order to rewrite their genetic code into what I call 'suicide cell's' that attack the virus directly it its most vulnerable molecule all the while stopping it's reproductive cycle. Ultimitly resulting in the complete recovery of Yuuki and also, due to the exposure to the Boreilum radiation, modify her immune system into one thats up to three times as strong, making her immune to all other known viruses...even the common cold!" Aaron finished.

"And I take it you want Yuuki to be involved in your research?" Kurahashi narrowed it down as he gazed at the notes.

"Precisely" Aaron smiled "With your permission, of course"

Kurahashi frowned "I don't know. You realize that what your offering in not only dangerous but it's also illegal in this country"

"I'm well aware of that" Aaron said, taking a gulp of his now cold tea "Cold" he gagged before he spat it back it his cup "Anyway. I plan to have the girl transfered to my private lab in New London. Where I can conduct my research without political intervention and when she's made a full recovery, she'll be brought back here safe and sound"

"I still don't think the risk is worth it!" Kurahashi "I'd be putting both my medical licence and my freedom on the line for you if I agree to this"

Aaron frowned "So you mean to tell me you value your career over that poor girls life?!. She's dying in case you haven't noticed. I don't even think she'll live to seen her sixteenth birthday!" He asked.

"No!" Kurahashi yelled "I'm just worried for her safety. That medicuboid is the only thing keeping her alive! And what if your trail doesn't work? You'd be killing her faster then the AIDS!"

"It won't come to that. My experiments never fail" Aaron smiled "Plus, both you and the hospital staff will be compensated generously for your cooperation"

"There's a first time for everything Mr Inkheart" Kurahashi shook his head "And bribery is a high offence. I'm sorry, but I'm asked I can't afford to lose Yuuki to a one in a billion chance to cure her. Again, I'm sorry but out of great respect for you, your request is denied"

Aaron's smile turned into a frown as he slowly stood up over the doctor.

"Tell me something Kurahashi, do you believe in free healthcare?" He asked. Kurahashi's nodded.

"In New London, whenever someone gets deathly sick they don't pay for the required medicine or surgery. They get what they need, not what they want and it doesn't cost them a penny. Thats why we're the most powerful country in Europe. But here in Japan, people have to pay an arm and a leg just to get outdated treatment, stuff that's nowhere near our level...you see, I'm not just a genius Kurahashi...I'm an opportunist. My father told me to always seize the opportunity when it arises. So please, do the same for Yuuki's sake! She of all people deserves a second chance to live. She's still only a child for Christ sake!" Aaron pleaded with the doctor. After a long pause, Kurahashi sighed.

"I understand the example your trying to set for me and I admire the concern you have for the girl...but our country, our rules" he said.

Aaron nodded "I see. And is that your final word?"

"Yes" Kurahashi replied.

"Very well. Then I'm finished here" Aaron said as he stood up and packed the folder back in his suitcase. He picked it up and turned to the door.

"Be careful" he said as he opened the door.

"Is that a threat, Mr Inkheart?" Asked Kurahashi in an offended tone. Aaron looked over his shoulder at him.

"Think of that as more...Advice" he corrected him.

 **End of flashback**

"Some may call me crazy, but those that do lack my vision for the future of the human race. They'll see soon...When Yuuki Konno returns from the grave, very much alive." Aaron revealed.

 **Done! But you're probably asking yourself; Who is Aaron Inkheart and what does he mean by Yuuki returning from the grave? All will be revealed in the future! But for now...Cheerio!xxxooo**


End file.
